1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant care apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, baby changer products typically include stationary changing tables, and play yards with a top mounted changer station. The stationary changing tables usually have a great storage in the form of shelves and/or drawers. However, owing to large and bulky dimensions, the stationary changing tables offer limited options for placement in a room.
Removable diaper changing stations may be purchased with a play yard as an add-on device. The primary use of the play yard is to provide an environment for sleeping a child, and the diaper changing station mounted on the top rail of the play yard is an added secondary device that has no convenient storage capabilities. In addition, like the stationary changing table, the play yard usually has no height adjustment and is large in dimensions, which may limit its placement amongst existing furniture.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design that can be more flexible in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.